


Manipulation Tactics

by BunnyFair



Series: Soundwave [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fear, First Meetings, Loneliness, Manipulation, Mind Meld, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: It was quite easy to manipulate humans, especially ones that were not properly taken care of.Prequel to Soundwave's Guilty Pleasure
Relationships: Soundwave/Original Female Character
Series: Soundwave [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814683
Kudos: 17





	Manipulation Tactics

Alice kicked up dust as she walked along the fence, looking down at the ground. She sighed softly, tugging her phone out to check the time. She rubbed her eye and slumped at the lack of notifications.

Once again, everyone was off base and leaving her by herself. Even Lennox was off base, so she couldn't bug him. Not that he ever played along with her or even appreciated her puns.

She rubbed her eye, loosely hugging herself. She sniffled softly and wrapped her arms around herself, curling her toes in her flip flops. She shook her head slightly, rubbing her eyes roughly.

She sniffled and jumped when a bug scurried onto her foot, kicking out her foot. She softly huffed and squeaked when another crawled onto her foot, quickly stepping back. She squinted at the glint off the bug.

She stopped and slowly knelt down, poking at the round, metallic bug. She tilted her head and held out her hand, the little bug scurrying onto her hand. She smiled slightly and stood up straight, holding the bug close to her face.

She smiled and gently patted it's head, looking down when another bug crawled onto her foot. "Hey, where did you guys come from?"

The little bot in her hand moved around before facing away, letting out a little noise as it looked past the fence. She tilted her head and looked around, continuing to walk along the fence before ducking past a hole. She softly huffed when the fence snagged her shirt and tugged at it, freeing it with a small tear.

She pouted and looked down at the bug-bot in her hand. "Alright, point the way, little buddy. Let's get you two back home to your owner."

The bug-bot wiggled and let out a little noise, turning slightly. She smiled and started walking, walking in whatever direction it pointed. Perhaps it was a new Autobot's pet or surveillance drone and he was just too shy to out himself to a base. A lot of the newer grunts did have a 'shoot first' mentality and she was unarmed and not threatening at all.

She pulled out her phone light as it slowly grew darker and stopped walking, looking around. "Where are we going? God, it's gotta been a mile or two."

The little bug suddenly jumped out of her hand and folded into itself, rolling away swiftly. She softly huffed, shining her light as it quickly rolled away. "Hey! Get back here! Where's your owner, this isn't funny!"

She quickly walked after it, keeping her phone flashlight aimed on the two metallic balls. Heavy feet thudded against the floor and she yelped when a body launched at her, her phone dropping to the ground. She yelped and stared up at the lone, big eye, sharp teeth glinting in the low light as metallic paws pinned her arms down.

She squirmed and tilted her head back, clenching her eyes shut as it bowed its' head to sniff at her. She squirmed some and froze when it lowly growled. She kept her eyes closed tightly, waiting for it to kill her and silently cursing herself for falling for such a basic trap.

Except, it never came. In fact, the weight lifted off her and a long, metallic tail wrapped around her waist. She squeaked when it yanked her and flailed for a moment before standing up. It picked up her phone between it's teeth and softly growled at her, tugging its tail to pull her after it.

She nodded rapidly and sniffled, quickly following it. It led her to a silver Mercedes and she stared as the driver door opened. She dug her heels into the ground and shook her head quickly, squeaking softly when the cat yanked her ahead.

She stumbled towards the awaiting car and glanced back. She shifted and slowly sat down, the door closing and the locks snapping in place. She sunk down and wrapped her arms around herself, glancing around for any symbol.

A deep voice rumbled out, "Your designation is Alice, you are the sparkmate of Optimus Prime and ally to the Autobots."

She shifted slightly and nodded slightly. "Wh - What is your designation? Are you a Decepticon?"

A rumble echoed through the car, practically vibrating the seat. "Soundwave, Decepticon, intelligence."

He felt her fear spike and she curled her fingers in her shirt tightly. "I don't know anything, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me, I don't know anything, really."

He extended a trendril, the end glowing a soft blue. "This is a connector, used for connecting to non-compatible devices and each other. Allow me to connect to your brain and I will not torture you."

She stared at the glowing end, shaking her head slightly. "Please, I don't handle pain well and I bruise easy and I'll tell you anything if you don't."

"It will only sting a bit and will not bruise. You will feel nothing, I assure you."

She shook her head quickly, her heart rate racing. "No, please."

He slid the tendril around her shoulders, feeling her tense up through the appendage. "If you allow me, you shall also see my intent is not to harm you."

She shuddered, glancing around quickly. "Will you take me back to the base?"

He gently rubbed the tip along the back of her neck. "Yes."

She shifted and nodded slightly, glancing down. "Okay."

He pressed it to the back of her head and extended the connectors, letting them snake across her scalp and latch on. He felt the faint jab of pain and let the seat lay back, guiding her to tilt her head to the side. He'd interrogated many humans in this manner, though they were often more panicked and angry. It was surprisingly nice to see into a human mind without the fear and anger.

He felt the faintest nudge as she pushed back against him mentally and allowed her into the edge of his thoughts. He truly only came to see her and had no intent to harm her and she would see that, but no further. Human minds were notoriously weak against his and she lacked the strength to push in deeper.

Meanwhile, he easily began searching through her memories. He swiftly moved past the more pleasurable memories with the Prime and focused on a meeting. She was sitting on a chair, playing a mindless game on her phone as the others spoke around her. He softly growled when he realized she didn't hear anything they said, leaving the memory with only inaudible noises of speech around her.

He moved past it, searching for another meeting. Another meeting, another failure. Another meeting, another failure. Another meeting, another failure.

It quickly became obvious that she was distracted during every meeting. He couldn't tell if it was intentional or not, but she never gathered any important information. She was given files on meaningless topics; reproduction, xenophilia, sleep requirements, sensitive sensors, sparks.

He softly growled when he realized she was truly useless, feeling a jolt of fear enter her mind. Images swiftly appeared in her mind, reflecting into his; large dogs, snakes, a tall building, bridges, the metal crunch of two vehicles colliding. He paused and sent a small rush of pleasure endorphins into her brain, forcing her fear to get overpowered by false lust.

He continued poking around in her mind as she relaxed, settling more into his seat. Perhaps, he mused as he watched a memory of Optimus driving onto a plane, she was not so useless. He took note of her internal emotions during the memory, feeling her fear and uselessness.

He slowly eased out the connectors away, pulling the tendril from her. Her heart rate was slow and her breathing was even, informing him she was asleep. A quick scan of her brain waves ensured him that she had fallen into unconsciousnes.

While the main team was away on a mission, she was left alone with herself and her feelings of uselessness. She knew nothing of their missions nor their plans except for the fact they wanted to help other Autobots integrate into the human's lives. That was common knowledge and nothing useful.

However, if Prime was kept away from base, well, she'd have more self-doubt. She'd turn to whoever showed her affection and seek them out willingly. And if that person happened to be him, well, having Prime's sparkmate willing to return to him would be a mighty blow and she would make for a fine bargaining chip.

He started driving closer to the base, keeping his energy field as tight as possible. He decided that he would return. She may never learn anything useful, but he would develop a bond with her.

Deceiving little humans was quite fun.


End file.
